Making Amends
by unzulaenglichkeit
Summary: Finished! Two years after leaving everything behind, Yamato returns to Odaiba to visit his former best friend but instead he meets somebody he didn't expect.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters in this story. Actually I don't own much at all so don't sue me, you would only be wasting your time and money. _

Making Amends 

He slowly raised his hand to push the small white button right next to the simple metal plate reading the name Yagami in neat Kanji on it. His finger was already resting on the round knob but he hesitated to actually ring the bell. Was he doing the right thing? The question had been going through his head again and again since he had returned to Odaiba but he still hadn't found a satisfying answer. He had tried to calm himself by repeatedly assuring himself that no matter what he had done to them they would still be his friends. But the more he thought about it the more the little composure he had had seemed to crumble away like sand being blown away by the wind. Actually there was no reason to even forgive him for what he had done let alone moving on as if nothing had ever happened. How could he expect them to still be his friends after how deeply he had hurt all of them? 

Yamato's slightly shaking finger was still hovering over the small button as if it was the mouth of a poisonous snake just waiting to sink her sharp teeth full of venom deep into his tender pale flesh. 

It was his fault, all of this. If he hadn't been so selfish, blind and naïve back then he wouldn't have to go through this now. But he had made a decision two years ago and now he had to live with the consequences. But did he actually really regret it? How would his life look like now if he had not taken his chance? 

Memories of what had happened since he had left his friends and family behind to fulfill his dream began to flash through his head and fill his mind. 

* 

His whole body was shaking as he stared at the small white envelope in his hands. Everyday for the last two weeks he had been checking the mail as soon as it had been delivered and now that he actually held the letter in his own hands he was almost afraid to open it. He hadn't told anybody about it yet. It was probably better this way. It wouldn't hurt that much if the answer wasn't positive. No, it would hurt just as much but he wouldn't have to explain it to everyone else as well, to admit that he had failed. 

Finally, after a few more moments of staring at the small piece of paper in his hands, he closed his eyes, tore the envelope open, and pulled out a single sheet of paper. He took one final deep breath before he unfolded it, opened his eyes and started reading. After he was done he read it one more time before he finally allowed the letter to glide from his fingers, silently falling to the wooden floor. 

He felt like jumping around and screaming like a little girl but instead he just sank down onto his bed with his eyes wide open staring at the familiar ceiling and a smile slowly beginning to spread over his face. Soon he was not only smiling but grinning like mad. He would finally get his chance! He almost couldn't believe that it was really going to happen, that one of the most important labels in Japan was offering him and his band a contract! 

He had been so ecstatic back then that he hadn't cared about the details of said contract at all, which had been a huge mistake as it turned out now. But two years ago he could have cared less about such 'petty' things as artistic freedom. He was going to be successful for once and that was everything that mattered to him. Finally he would be able to proof himself worthy. He would no longer only be the quite boy with the constantly serious face who never fitted in. For once his family could be proud of him and not only see him as a constant burden any more. For the first time in his sixteen years of life he was taking the right path. 

* 

Or so he had thought back then. But had it really been the right thing to do? They say you are always wiser afterwards, but is this really the truth? Two years after he had made the probably hardest and yet at the same time easiest decision in his short life so far he was still unsure about the outcome. Of course, he was absolutely miserable at the moment and he wished he had taken the other path but did that mean that what he had done had been wrong? Life was hardly ever that easy, that much he had already learned. Could he really tell what would have been the right direction to take and what if there was no right or wrong in this whole situation at all? 

He hated making mistakes but he had at least taken his life in his own hands for all it was worth now. He had also learned a great deal out of this experience but that realization didn't make his current situation any less painful. 

Coming back from the places of his own past he suddenly pressed his finger hard against the small button of the bell. Quickly he pulled his finger back as if he had been touching a piece of hot metal. Unbelievingly he stared at the small offending piece of white plastic. What had he been thinking? Well, obviously he hadn't been thinking at all and now it was too late. But that could only mean that he had unconsciously meant to go through with it all along. 

But his musing about that question was cut short as he heard rapid footsteps form inside the apartment and then the door was suddenly unlocked and swung open before him. A part of his mind was screaming at him to run, as fast and as far as he could but another part told him to stay and face his fear. After all Taichi had been his best friend, so there really was nothing to be afraid of. He would understand, wouldn't he? 

In the meantime the door had been fully opened but instead of seeing Taichi or one of his parents standing there on the threshold he was now looking at a young girl, dripping wet and clad only in a plain white towel. 

"Yamato?" the girl asked skeptically as if she couldn't believe what she saw. "What are you doing here?" 

He had clearly heard the question but he found himself unable to answer her. His throat had closed up completely and for the moment he was still too busy staring at her and trying to fully comprehend this unexpected situation. 

He had immediately recognized the girl before him to be his best friend's little sister, Hikari. But then again he could hardly call her 'little' any longer. Standing before him was no longer the little girl he had known who was probably more mature than her looks indicated but an attractive young woman. Her warm reddish-brown eyes were fixed on him and despite the also visible trace of accusation they were now full of sympathy for a friend like they had always been since he had first met her. It was her, unmistakably, but she had changed in so many ways, well, at least physically. 

He could only wonder if the others had grown up like that as well. After all he hadn't seen them for so long, it would only be natural. But what about him, was he any different from how he had been two years ago? Had all those things he had seen and learned shaped him and made him a different person than the Yamato Ishida who had left everything behind to become famous? 

But why had he not seen it coming? Of course she was still living there, how could he have so absolutely ignored that fact? All of a sudden all his courage was dwindling rapidly and he began to feel more than uncomfortable standing there face to face with her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I'll come back another time." As swiftly as he could he turned around and began to walk away towards the elevator. But before he could take more than two steps away from her he was already stopped again. He could feel her soft warm hand keeping his own pale wrist in a firm grip. 

"Don't just run away like that again. Don't you see how you keep hurting your friends? Or have you really become that selfish that you don't care about us anymore?" 

Did she really mean it like that? Did they honestly still see him as their friend? Even after he had left without explanation or good-by they were ready to forgive him. But was this also what the others thought? Hikari had always been the one would tried to keep all of them together so it would be only natural for her to try to make him stay and once again join their group. But even if she, who he had hurt so badly two years ago, wanted him to come back, what would the others say if he just walked back into their lives as if nothing had ever happened? Would they welcome him back without blaming him for what he had done or would they turn away from him? 

"Come on inside before I turn into an ice cube." Gently she began to pull him into the warm apartment. At first he wanted to just shake her hand off and run for the elevator but he found it impossible to resist her so he let her lead him inside. 

"I suppose you can remember were everything is, so make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a minute." She shoved him into the small living room before she hurriedly left for her own room. He never heard the door of her room being shut and he briefly wondered if she trusted him not to look or if she actually didn't mind being seen naked. Whatever it was he quickly dismissed the thought again as he found it inappropriate to think about her in such ways no matter how tempting it seemed to be. 

He could hear the soft rustling of clothes and the dull thud of drawers being shut in the room next door as he sat down on the comfortable looking couch. Not much had changed since he had been here the last time. A few pieces of furniture had been replaced but nothing that would have destroyed the air of familiarity and security he had always felt here. It was a family's home, something that he had missed for so many years, since the day of his parent's divorce or maybe even before that. 

Now that he had gotten so used to living alone it felt a little awkward. What was it like to share an apartment with someone else? It had only been a few years since he had moved out to live on his own but those days already seemed so far away like the distant stars in the night sky. 

However his attention was brought back towards Hikari's room when he heard the door being carefully shut. Hikari, now fully dressed but her hair still slightly damp, had returned to the living room. After she had asked him if she could get him something to drink, to which he had just shaken his head, she slumped down on the couch next to him. A few wet strains of brown hair hanging lazily into her face, she kept watching him for a while, studying his face and finally seeming to get lost in his brilliant blue eyes. 

At first he tried to hold her gaze but finally he could take it no longer and broke away, deciding to keep his gaze towards the floor. Guilt was eating up his mind. She had been so friendly as if those last two years had never actually happened but he was sure that she still knew what he had done back then and that she had not forgotten how much he had hurt her. 

He looked up again only to find her still watching him with mere curiosity in her eyes. How mature she looked. No longer did he see the curiosity of a child in her eyes, she seemed more like a doctor or a scientist who was inspecting a medically interesting case of illness. This was not how he had remembered her. It seemed as if something within her had been lost and he was sure when she finally spoke in the same detached tone. 

"Why did you come back?" 

* * 

A.N.:   Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot but it seems I can't write much more than that right now. Maybe you tell me what you think of it. It might actually help me to update sooner if I get some reviews! ^__~ 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers: see Chapter 1. _

Making Amends 

"Why did you come back?" 

Yamato hesitated to answer and began instead to watch the clouds outside flying by. But he knew that Hikari was still watching him, patiently waiting for an answer. Of course he would answer her but what was he going to tell her? The truth? Did he even know what the truth was? A lot of things had happened and much within him had changed since he had left them but there was no way he could answer her question in one word, maybe not even in one sentence. This was going to take some time but that didn't really matter because time was a thing he had plenty of if she was just willing to listen for so long. 

"It is a rather long story. Maybe even a bit boring to you. But I will tell you what happened if you still want to know why I came back." He noticed how uncertain his own voice sounded. Was he afraid to tell her? But why would he be afraid? Maybe it was something about her. Was it her voice or her eyes? Both seemed to leak cynicism now as she spoke. 

"You were never a man of many words. Why are you so talkative all of a sudden? Did those two years change you so much already?" 

He tried to hide his uncertainty. Just cover it up with your sly smile like you always did lately, he thought to himself. 

"Maybe, but this is not about being talkative. I merely don't know what I should tell you or where to begin so I'm going to tell you all about what had happened to me since I went away. Maybe you can tell me afterwards why I am here because I have no simple answer to that question." 

"Very well, I'm going to listen so you better get started." 

Taking a deep breath while making himself even more comfortable on the couch, Yamato began his story. Deliberately skipping over the part of their last meeting he began with the day of his departure. 

"I had received a letter about a week before everything began. I had been sending demo-tapes to about every record company in Japan for a while and that day I finally

 got my first positive answer. A fairly important company had been interested in our music and they invited us to record a few songs in one of their studios. The moment I had read the letter I had know that this was the only possible way for me. I had to grasp that chance no matter how risky it may have been." 

"So, a few days later, we were in the studio and doing our first record. It wasn't that great but obviously it was good enough for them. They were going to give us a chance. They had been looking for a new boy-group back then and we hadn't quite been what they originally had had in mind. But they still offered us a contract if our first single turned out to be successful enough." 

"I had been so sure that this was meant to be and maybe also a little afraid that this might be our one and only chance to success. So I quite school right after that and began practicing like mad. I was working on this one single day and night and we kept practicing for hours every day but it was worth the time. That first single was our biggest success and breakthrough. 'The Teenage Wolfs' had done it and I was finally pleased with myself. I think you know the rest." 

Hikari just nodded. "Yes, I know the rest. 'The Teenage Wolfs' became to most successful new band of the year and their lead singer completely cast everyone away who had once been his friend or who loves him." 

Yamato had of course noticed the change in tenses and the now dominating bitterness in her voice and it gave him a lot to think about but he chose not to get into that for the moment. 

"I'm really sorry about that but I'm afraid you can't understand what I have been going through. I didn't mean to abandon you all like that but I saw no other way. I was so afraid of loosing you as my friends." 

"So you thought keeping us away as far as possible would save our friendship? Not even you could be possibly that stupid!" 

"Now you are being unfair. You know very well that I would never do such a thing without a good reason." 

"Then tell me what this reason might have been." 

"It's rather simple really. I was too afraid of rejection. It was easier to live with the guilt I felt for leaving all of you like that than having to face you and possibly being rejected. You, of all people, should be able to understand that." Immediately after the last words had left his mouth he once again felt a stab of guilt. Maybe he shouldn't have said that but the words had just been spilling out of him without much of a thought. 

But the girl opposite to him, much to his surprise, didn't show any signs of anger or sadness. Her eyes seemed to harden a little but nothing more. Maybe she had already gotten over it. 

"Are you surprised that I'm not breaking down and crying my eyes out now?" "Well, as you can see I have not forgotten what you have done to me but I also have learned to live with it. I will not let you hurt me like that ever again." 

"Hikari, I'm really sorry, but..." 

"Just stop it. I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to hear your apologies. I accept your decision and now, please, let it rest." 

Yamato still wanted to explain himself and justify his actions but when he looked into her eyes he changed his mind. The look of determination he had seen before was gone and her eyes had softened noticeable. 

"Maybe I should continue with my story then." He sat back again, a bit more relaxed now, and continued his story where he had left off. "Everything had been going pretty well until it was time to start working on the new album. This is where everything began to go wrong." 

"As you may have already suspected it was of course my own fault again. I had been writing new songs and when the time had come to begin with the records for the new album I believed we were going to use those new songs. But I had been wrong. That was the time for me to realize that I had sold my artistic freedom to them when I had signed the contract." 

"They had taken a look at what I had written and immediately made it clear that 'The Teenage Wolfs' were not supposed to sound like this. The lyrics were much too mature and too dark for their liking. They said we had to maintain the image we had in public or we would be gone quicker than we could imagine. Well, I hadn't much of a choice. I had to fulfill my contract if I didn't want to lose every Yen I had earned until then. So I complied and sang their already written songs although I hated all of it." 

"We went on like this until about two weeks ago. My contract had only been running for two albums and now that it was time to start working on the third one they gave me a choice. Either I went on like before and did whatever the told me to do or I would be replaced. At first I thought, self-confident as I was, that there was no way they could replace me. After all I had been the singer and, without being arrogant now, the most popular member of the band. But I soon realized that it was going to happen whether I could believe it or not." 

He gave himself a few moments to catch his breath and to sink back a little more into the comfortable couch. While he had been speaking he hadn't realized how agitated he had become. The words had just been coming forth, unstoppable like a small cold mountain brook. He knew that there was no way he could stop himself now. It felt just too good to get it all out. He had wanted so much to talk to somebody about everything that had been troubling him all this time but whom should he have turned to? It had hardly ever been so painful to be all alone like it had been lately. He took one more deep breath and went on. 

"At the beginning I had been afraid to lose everything I had been working so hard for but the longer I thought about it the more I wanted to quite it all. I had sold my soul and so much more just for being successful and I had gotten what I had always been dreaming of but I was still unsatisfied. So I took my chance and left everything behind once again. I told them that I was either allowed to make the music I wanted to or they would have to do without me." 

"It didn't take them long to make their decision. In their opinion it was way too risky to give me back my artistic freedom. 'The Teenage Wolfs' were just too successful to change their image like that all of a sudden. So they never renewed our contract and went straight on with a new singer who had already been waiting to take my place. They will probably present him in a few days." 

"What about your band? Didn't they have to leave together with you?" When he looked up at her he was astonished how truly interested Hikari seemed to be. The concern he could see in her face even made him smile a little as he went on. 

"No, like I said they went straight on just with a new singer. But I honestly don't blame them. They had never had a problem with the music we were supposed to play, so why shouldn't they enjoy their fame a little longer? This was just about me." 

He slowly got up and walked over to the glass door which separated the living room from the small balcony outside. Silently he watched the white clouds flying by for a while before he turned around and spoke to her again. 

"Now you know just about everything worth mentioning. You see I'm quite well-off but without job, finished education or friends. I have no idea how I should go on and my possibilities are rather limited. 

So what do you think, why did I come back?" 

 * * 

A.N.: That chapter came out a lot quicker than I had thought it would. I just hope I'm not spoiling you too much my dear readers!  ^___^ 

Please note that I have no idea how the music business really works! If you think you know better feel free to tell me. Should there be any severe mistakes I'm going to correct them of course. 

As for the next chapter: it's probably going to take a little longer than this one since I have to concentrate on studying a bit more again. But as always reviews will help to shorten this period! ^____~ 

Oh, by the way: I didn't re-read this so it would be quite normal if you found a _few _mistakes! 


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimers: see Chapter 1. _

This is going to be the last chapter of: 

Making Amends 

 "You are never going to change, are you?" Yamato just stared at her with a quizzical expression on his face. "You still want everyone to believe that you are all strong and independent but on the inside you are just begging for someone to help you solve your problems and answer your questions. So, what do you want me to answer? Do you honestly think I could give you an answer? Obviously you don't even know yourself, so how am I supposed to know what's going on inside your messed-up head? I never really understood you and I doubt that your absence helped me on that matter." 

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to hand over my troubles to you. But maybe you are right. It really seems as if I have no idea of who I am or what I want. Lately I'm rushing into things without thinking them over first. I know I have been doing this before but it's getting worse. It seems that I'm becoming more and more like your sorry excuse for a brother." 

"But how could that be? Wait, let me guess. You were wearing your googles a little too tight again and they cut your brain's bood supply off! That's it, right?" 

He just stared at her for a second with a serious expression on his face before he answered while waving his hand. "Nah, I stopped wearing them when I noticed what they were doing to my precious hair." 

They shared a brief smile at their joke but that alone was by no means enough to lighten up their mood. An uncomfortable silence threatened to engulf them as they were now sitting right next to another, neither of them daring to look the other in the eyes. Hikari was nervously playing with a strand of her auburn hair while Yamato just stared at the floor again. 

The sudden sound of his soft voice took her a little by surprise. 

"I guess the truth is that I'm quite lost. It's just as simple as that. It's rather exhausting to be on your own all the time, you know? Unfortunately I am not as mature and independent as everybody else thinks I am. I guess I could become an actor now that my career as a musician has come to an early end. I was so good at keeping up that image of myself that I even fooled myself. But that's just not the real me. The real me misses his old life." 

"But what does all of that have to do with me? Was it just sudden inspiration? 'Let's go visiting Hikari and maybe we can break her heart one more time!' Was that what you were thinking before you came here?" 

Her eyes were almost blazing with anger as she sat there next to him with her arms crossed. But he knew very well that she had every right to act like that. In her opinion he was probably nothing more than a cruel bastard she had once called her friend. But he tried to explain it anyway. 

"Actually that's quite far from what I was thinking. To be honest, it didn't even come to my mind that you are mostly likely still living here until I stood before you. Originally I was just planning on visiting Taichi again." 

"Well, thanks for the sweet explanation. That makes everything a lot better of course." Obviously his poor attempt at calming her down a little had failed miserably but he wasn't going to give up yet. 

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. I mean it's not like I deliberately forgot about you. Okay, maybe I did and it's my very own fault as well. It wasn't easy for me to hurt you like that before I left but I had to do it. There was no chance that it would have worked back then and if you are honest with yourself you will come to that conclusion as well." 

This time, however, it seemed to work. Although not in the way he had hoped it would. The younger girl wasn't giving him the evil stare anymore, which was a good thing, but instead she seemed lost in old memories now. Unfortunately she didn't look too happy either. 

"It's okay Yamato. I know you are right about that and I think I knew it all along. I just didn't want to admit it to myself at that time. I just had to find out if you felt the same about me and no matter how much it hurt me in the end it was still better than being in doubt any longer." 

"I'm truly sorry that I had to lie to you back then. But I still think it was the right thing to do at that time." 

"Wait! What's that supposed to mean? You were not saying what I think you were just saying, right?" 

Now she was obviously angry again. Her constant mood swings were beginning to tire him out but then again they were a part of her and therefore he also loved them. He just wished they wouldn't come so quickly and unexpected. 

"When you think that I just said that I felt the same for you and that I still broke you heart, well, then you are right." 

"But why? Explain it to me, damn it!" Hikari was close to crying now. Unshed tears of grief and frustration were shimmering in her warm eyes. It couldn't get much worse so why shouldn't he finally tell her the truth? She deserved to hear it. 

"Well, for all it's worth now: I love you Hikari and it hurt me more than anything else that I had to reject you. Do you know how hard it is to hear that the person you love with all your heart feels the same for you and how much it hurts to crush that tiny sparkle of hope for a happy-end with your own cruel words? Believe me knowing that you are doing the right thing doesn't mend your bleeding heart at all. 

It only made my decision to sign the contract a lot easier but on the inside I just wished that I could shred it to pieces and be with you instead of running away. You can hate me for what I have done but I still think that it was the right thing to do." 

Carelessly she brushed the tears which had been running down her cheeks away with the long sleeve of her shirt. 

"If that's the truth and you really did love me then why didn't you tell me? What made you think that it would have been wrong? I really don't understand you!" 

"Just think about it. What do you think everyone else would have said if they eventually found out about us? Do you think your parents or your brother would have been pleased? Do you have an idea what the people at school would have said? It would have brought you more problems than you probably can imagine if you had been going out with a sixteen-year-old who has always been known only as a troublemaker. Believe me it was better that way." 

"You are probably right but I still want to believe that it could have worked somehow in the end," she shook her head sadly. 

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows what would have happened? But now it's too late to regret it anyway." 

The same uncomfortable silence threatened to overtake them again as both of them seemed to be at a loss of words just sitting there next to each other uneasily until Hikari spoke up once more. The uncertainty in her voice was unmistakeable. 

"There is one more thing that I still don't understand." 

"Well, then ask me and I'll try to give you a satisfying answer," Yamato encouraged her trying to sound as confident as possible although he didn't really feel up to answering questions. 

"Why do you keep saying: 'I love you'? Do you really mean it like that or are you still playing with my feelings?" she inquired. 

He was a bit shocked that she would think like that about him but the truth was that he had given her reason enough to do so. 

"No, I would never do that again. It is as I said but I guess until now I wasn't ready to admit my feelings to you or even to myself." 

"So, you really are serious? You probably can't imagine how much I hoped you were just toying with me again. Strange isn't it? All these years I've been waiting for you to return my feelings and now that my wish has come true I wish it hadn't. Maybe it's better if you leave now." 

If he had been shocked before he now felt as if a train had hit him at full speed from behind. 

"Wait a moment! What's that supposed to mean all of a sudden? Didn't you hear what I just said?" 

"I heard and understood you quite well and that's why I think it would be best if you left now." 

"But why? I just don't understand you!" He was beyond being confused now, nothing of all that made sense to him anymore. 

"Listen! My feelings for you haven't changed over all these years either but the two of us being together is just as impossible as it had been two years ago if not even more so. The circumstances have changed but not to our advantage. Look, I have been waiting for you for so long but I gave up eventually." 

Now the pieces were slowly falling into place. "Somebody else has taken my place in your heart. I see." 

"You don't understand. Nobody could ever take your place but that doesn't change the fact that I'm having a steady boyfriend. You are too late." 

Hikari look at him apologetically. It obviously hurt her just as much as him but there was nothing she could do anymore. Yamato knew how foolish he had been. Had he really expected her to wait for him? He had given her no reason to do so. Instead he had just walked out of her life without even saying goodbye. He should have known that she wouldn't be alone for long. A pretty and popular girl like her surely had no problem to find a boyfriend. 

"Yamato I'm really sorry about that all. I wish it wouldn't have come that way but I can't change my life of the past two years just because you choose to come back all of a sudden and tell me that you love me. It's just not enough." 

"There is no need to explain anything. You have done nothing wrong. It was me who made the biggest mistake of his life two years ago." 

Hikari wanted to say something but there really wasn't anything else to be said. They just looked at each other for a few more seconds before Yamato got up and walked over to the apartment door. 

While slipping on his shoes again he turned around one more time. 

"Could you do me one last favour?" he asked her. Hikari who had followed him just nodded silently. "Please don't tell anyone that I was here especially not Taichi or Takeru." 

He didn't even wait for her answer this time. Instead he spun around quickly and opened the door. But he never got over the threshold. He froze in mid-step as he recognized the person suddenly standing before him. A whole turmoil of emotions broke loose within him as he just stared into the other boy's eyes unable to move. He wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't make it from his brain to his mouth. 

Time seemed to stand still as they just stood face to face and a few silent whimpers coming from Hikari were to only sound audible as no words were exchanged. The seconds continued to tick away but eventually Yamato noticed the single red rose in the other boy's hand and he understood immediately. 

Suddenly he had full control over his body again which had felt as if a spell had been cast upon it only a second ago. Without another word he pushed the other boy roughly aside and stormed out of the apartment quickly vanishing behind a corner without ever looking back. Hikari's mouth opened as if she wanted to cry out after him but the words died in her throat. Instead she threw herself into her lover's arms and began crying into his shirt. 

* 

Around the corner Yamato stood with his back pressed against the wall and his eyes tightly shut in a futile attempt at keeping the tears back which were already running freely over his pale cheeks. He felt so helpless and his fist shook in silent anger. Why had it to be _him_? Everyone else would have been easier to take but him. It was to be expected, really, but he had still hoped it would be someone else. 

"Takeru, why did it have to be you? You could have every other girl you ever wanted but you had to choose her." 

That moment he realized he had been wrong all along. But how should he have known that not leaving the love of his life would be his biggest mistake? If he had just never come back… 

* * * 

A.N.: Are you happy with the ending? Probably not, but it's done and I'm not going to change it. Although I have to admit that I had plans for a different one. A happy fluffy Yakari ending that is. But I realized that I had no idea how to write such a thing! ^__^; Personally I like the ending how it is now but don't hesitate to tell me your opinion on that matter (*cough* REVIEW!!! *cough*)! 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 


End file.
